Normal
by LynetteRowan
Summary: Raven wants a normal life. What would happen though if she got her wish? During a fight Raven loses her memory and gets to live as she sees fit. Who is Raven when the past is erased? RobRae COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Normal. What was so special about being normal anyways? Normal did not mean you were necessarily happy or that things were perfect. However, Raven could not help but yearn to be normal. She yearned for a life in which she was not a prisoner to her powers. She wanted to look like everyone else and act how kids her age acted. She craved to be able to laugh freely at a joke or to go out on dates like normal seventeen year olds. She didn't want to have to meditate or run to her room every time one of her friends got too close. Most of all she wanted her friends to never again get that frightened look in their eyes when they talked to her.

Raven sat on her bed in her dark room. The full silver moon cast a faint light in her room turning everything from unusual to down right scary. For the hundredth time Raven though about redecorating. She didn't even feel like her room reflected who she was on the inside anymore. However, she felt trapped in the role of "dark girl" on the team. Not that she had the sudden urge to wear pink and put pretty bows on the walls or anything. She just thought something a little more . . . normal would be better. She could smell dinner cooking, but she was not even remotely hungry. All she really wanted to do was cry.

Getting up from her comfy bed, Raven walked over her mirror and stared at the girl in the reflection. She was no longer a child. She had grown, not significantly but enough. She looked longer . . . leaner. After a suggestion from Robin that she would look good with longer hair, Raven had allowed it to grow a little past her shoulder. Her complexion was less gray and now just pale. She even put on a little makeup on each day. Nothing special just a light blush and foundation. She was making little changes, which had so far gone unnoticed. A sharp knock startled Raven from her thoughts.

She could sense him on the other side, Robin, her leader and friend. She could feel their bond pulling at her heart strings. He felt concern for her and something else that Raven could not put her finger on. She pushed a barrier on their bond; blocking the attack of his emotions. Her feelings for him were enough to deal with without adding his feelings to the mix. He knocked again more softly this time.

"Raven, dinner is ready," Robin said in his deep sensual voice. Raven felt a shiver follow down her spine. Composing herself she went and answered the door. As soon as she opened the door he leaned against the frame. Even at rest he looked powerful and beautiful. Gaining a reign on her feelings Raven responded in an even bland tone.

"I'm not hungry. I'm actually not feeling so well. I'm just going to call it a night." At then mention of possible sickness Boy Wonder frowned. Raven looked slightly down not wanting to meet his eyes. A strand of hair fell before her face. Robin raised his hand as if you tuck it behind her ear, but stopped and inch from her face. Raven's eyes widened in shock. Robin never made sudden moves to touch her. He knew better then to startle her. He dropped his hand suddenly and a strange silence fell on them.

Then Robin laughed. It was a nervous laugh, gut it still sounded sweet in Raven's ears. She could not understand why he had wanted to touch her. More importantly why did he stop? Was it is feelings for Star or could he just not see her that way. Robin had never before shown signs of fearing her . . . much. So why start now? Raven resisted the urge to tap into the bond for her answers, but that would be wrong. So instead she bit down hard on her lip.

"Well I'll tell Cyborg to save you a plate if you get hungry later. If you start feeling worse give us a call okay," he told her. Raven nodded slowly and then watched him return to the others. Sighing heavily, Raven closed her door and returned to her bed. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Robin I love you," Raven whispered into her pillow before breaking down into a good cry, which she had been denying for a long time. Soon she was spent from all the tears and fell into a strangely peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alright so I got a new idea sooner then i thought. I plan for this story to be a little longer then Love Birds. With that in mind I am going to take my time in writing it so the updates may be a little slower. Please Review and thank you for all the support. BTW I'm thinging about ideas for a sequel for Love Birds. That's in the future though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Raven hated the trouble alarm especially when it interrupted a particularly wonderful dream. The pervious night had been difficult, but she felt refreshed. The sun was beating down on her face, but all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. However, she knew she only had a moment or two before one of her teammates would come to get her. So, Raven quickly teleported over to her closet and put on a fresh change of clothes. She roughly brushed her long hair and contemplated cutting it, but the memory or Robin nearly touching it made her change her mind. The longer hair was worth the trouble. She fastened on her cloak and pulled on her boots.

"Raven lets go!" Cyborg hollered at the door. Making sure her outfit was perfect she answered the door. Cyborg smiled warmly at her and handed Raven a chocolate muffin and a to go cup of tea.

"Thank you, Cyborg," she muttered. Taking a deep drink of tea Raven followed her big brother figure into the main room where a sleepy Star was leaning against an asleep Beast Boy. Robin was pacing waiting anxiously for them. As soon as he spotted then he turned into serious mode.

"There is trouble down at a local factory. There has been a break in and a guard has phoned in that a girl and boy with powers have taken over the factory and are practically destroying it searching for something. Titans Lets Go!" Robin yelled.

Raven ran after her teammates and climbed into the back of the T Car. As soon as she was strapped and they were on the road Beat boy leaned against Raven asleep. Groaning, Raven pushed him against Star who was also asleep. Raven smiled and felt her inner mischief winning. Robin turned back and looked annoyed at the two sleeping titans. He was about to shake them awake, but Raven stopped him. Smiling, she moved close to Beast Boy's Ear.

"Wake up!" she screamed on the top pf her lungs. Both Beast Boy and Star jumped out of their seats and looked wildly around them. Robin and Cyborg burst out into laughter, and Raven softly chuckled.

"Dudes, not funny! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Beast Boy whined.

"Not when we are headed for a mission," Robin said sternly.

"I am sorry for doing the sleeping," Star declared.

The factory came into view on the horizon. It was a large gray gloomy looking building. It was a factory that made furniture, which was not exactly the kind of industry you pegged for gaining a criminal's interest. Nonetheless, the Titans had to check out the building. Raven felt anxious like something bad was going to happen. It was just too peaceful, which was always the first sign or impending trouble. Using her powers she could pick up excitement from Cyborg, sleepiness from Beast Boy, confusion from Star, and immense calm from Robin.

He always got like that before a fight. It was the only time his emotions were a welcome to Raven. She could feel his emotions seeping into her own and calming down her nervousness. She found herself watching him . . . glancing at his broad shoulders and strong muscled arms. Robin was no longer the lanky boy of their youth. He was turning into a devastatingly handsome man every day. Raven knew she had no hope of ever capturing his attention. He belonged with the beautiful Starfire, not the dark gothic girl of the Titans. Cyborg slammed on the breaks before the building jostling Raven from her contemplations.

Everyone got out of the car making so much noise. It was like they were sending a warning to the bad guys Raven thought. Everyone was shouting and running except her. Raven remained quiet and flew into the building slightly behind the others. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness; however, Raven was astonished to not see any villains. They had to be lurking somewhere in the vast building. Everyone turned to Robin for instructions.

"Split up and cover the whole building. If you run into any trouble shout or use your communicators. Titians Go!" he yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Everything seemed fine and in perfect order in the section of the factory that Raven was searching. The message had said that villains were tearing it apart, but nothing seemed out of place. This was immensely specious, and Raven wondered if the person who had phoned in the tip had been working with the bad guys. However, why would the villains want them to come to a site? Unless . . . all the Titans were in this factory searching the premises. This meant that the rest of Jump was venerable. Raven turned on her heals and rushed towards the exit. Pulling out her communicator she contacted Robin. A second later his spiky hair came into view.

"Robin, this is a trap. The villains just wanted us at a location far away," she yelled. Her leader frowned for a moment and seemed to ponder the possibility.

"Raven, go to the car. I'll alert the others," he muttered quickly before signing off.

Raven ran to the front of the factory her mind racing. What could the villains be doing, and who was behind this? It was well planned. Raven ducked under a leaning sofa and the exit came into view. However, the large steel door to the outside was shut. Raven slowed her run to a quick walk and kept her eyes peeled for villains because she was certain none of her teammates had sealed the exit. Her suspicious was confirmed when she realized that it was bolted from the outside to trap then inside.

Placing a hand on the sealed door, Raven contemplated what to do. The door would probably have to be broken down due to the fact that there were no other exits. Villains could be on the other side. Would Robin be angry if she did not wait for backup? However, talking time out to wait for them to catch up would put them behind and the city was in trouble now.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled and the door was encased with her power. With a quick push the door was yanked off its hinges and flew into the air and landed several feet away in the gravel pathway before the building.

Seeing that everything was clear, Raven ran to the T Car. The doors of course were locked. However, Cyborg had shown her how to trip them open for emergencies. Moving towards the driver's door Raven felt the side searching for the secret panel that would pop the door's lock. Just as she located it Raven felt strong arms grab her around her wait. A second later Raven was flying through the air. Shock kept her powers from saving her from meeting the ground. Thank God for teammates because Star grabbed Raven and gently set her on the ground before she had an unfortunate date with the gravel.

Everyone had arrived and were staring at the Villain with utter hatred. He was a tall teen, perhaps a little older then them. He had light blonde hair which was cut military style. He had broad shoulders and enormous muscles. It looked a little abnormal to Raven. His eyes were a strange aqua green and held no emotion or mirth in them. The stern look in his eyes matched oddly with the smile on his face. However, it was a sick smile the kind that gave you Goosebumps. He wore a camouflage jacket and pants. Long black combat boots completed his outfit.

"Raven, are you alright," Robin asked her never taking his eyes off the bad guy.

"Yeah, no harm done," she told her leader. To the villain she asked, "Who are you?" He grinned wider looking like a wolf about to devour his prey.

Re responded in a pleasant southern drawl, "Well milady, they call me Soldier. Sorry about earlier I just could not let you leave. See, a friend of mine has his eyes on some of the fine jewelry your city has. Unfortunately, we don't exactly come from the means to pay for such exquisite art so we are permanently borrowing them. My friend figured ya'll would have problem with that so I'm here to keep you from making a big mistake,' he responded.

"Well if you are all that there is then this won't take long," Robin responded coldly. Soldier just smiled more and then he was surrounded by a brilliantly strong yellow light. Then they were facing not just one Villain but five identical Soldiers.

"Now you each have a me to fight. Won't this be fun?" one of the Soldiers asked. Robin growled and turned to his teammates. Raven felt that something terrible was going to happen. She had felt it earlier, but now the feeling was more intense. Something was going to happen.

* * *

Third chapter. I just wanted to say that I love Soldier's character. I know he's a villian . . . but he's such a good villian. Anyways not much Raven Robin action in here, but don't worry more to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Everything happened quickly, as fights usually do. One minute the Titans were glaring at the five opponents. Next, they were fending off their camouflage wearing attackers. Raven backed up as her Solider kept coming at her with his fists flying. He was aggressive, but not quite as aggressive as Robin. Raven had spared with him a time or two so she was able to keep just ahead of his flying punches. She had to focus on the fight and not think of Robin.

"Hey, normally I would not hit a lady so do you think you could just give up?" the Villain asked her. Raven narrowed her eyes on him. Now things were going to turn around.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she hissed. A second later he was trying to defend himself against the enormous steel door. Then something unexpected happened. The door simply fell to the ground no longer controlled by her power. Frowning, Raven called, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Again nothing happened. She looked around wildly to her teammates in fear. Cyborg was trying to blast his opponent. Robin was striking his Solider across the chest with his staff. However, Star was on the ground and not flying. This was not her usual fighting style. Furthermore, she was not using Starbolts. In fact, it was Soldier who was throwing Starbolts not the alien princess. Raven's eyes widened in horror, he could steal their powers, which meant . . .

Turning Raven had a split second to scream before the metal door slammed into her. Her body exploded in pain. She skidded across the gravel and the last thing she saw was the door flip over about to fall directly on top of her . . .

* * *

Robin was about to defeat his Soldier when he saw it. Raven was about to be struck by a large object. He brought his staff quickly down on his opponent and began to rush over to Raven. Everything was happening in slow motion. She was skidding across the ground and the metal door was about to come down on her. He reached her just as the door slammed down. Suddenly, instead of fighting, Soldier was trying to get the metal door off of Raven.

The fighting had completely stopped and now there was only one Solider. Star and Beast Boy stood staring while Cyborg rushed over to Raven's side. She was unconscious and covered in her own blood. Not knowing what to do, Robin grabbed Soldier by the collar.

"If she . . . if something happens to her I will kill you with my bare hands," Robin vowed. Soldier twisted from Robin's grasp.

"Look," he screamed breaking his perfect composure. "I did not mean for her to get that hurt. However, you have a choice. You can try to arrest me or you can get your friend medical help," he said to Robin. Robin did not like it, but he was right. Raven always came first.

"Lets get her to the tower for treatment," he said a calmly as possible. Everything sped up the next second. Robin and Cyborg carried a still unconscious Raven to the T Car and placed her in the back seat. Cyborg got into the driver's seat and Robin rode in the back. He had told Star and Beast Boy to go to the robbery.

Robin blamed himself for not seeing that it was an obvious trap. But, she had seen it. Robin gently stroked Raven's cheek because he had longed to do so for a while. She had no idea how much she meant to him. Raven was more then a teammate. She was more special then a best friend. She was the woman who made his heart skip a beat every time she walked into the room. He had a reason to fight, but she was his reason to stay alive and not be too reckless. Why were they not at the tower yet?

"Cyborg, can you drive any faster?" Robin demanded.

"Look, man I am going as fast as the car will safely allow. We are almost there. I'm just as freaked out as you so don't snap at me," Cyborg yelled to the back seat. Growling, Robin turned his attention back to Raven. She was sleeping peacefully, but he longed for her eyes to open so that he would know she was okay.

* * *

Alright. I know so far its been in Raven's POV. However, in part of this chapter she is not awake. Therefore, I give you Robin's POV. It will be the only one becasue from here on out back to Raven's POV. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

It hurt . . . a splitting pain shot through her head. A voice in the background begged for someone to wake up, but who was this Raven? More importantly who was she because she could not remember? The voice sounded sad . . . grieving. She wanted to comfort him, but how? Perhaps she could ask who he wanted to wake up? However, first she needed to open her own eyes.

The light was blinding and painful. She was in a white room surrounded by beeping machines. A young man was laying his head on her lap. He was crying softly and calling a name over and over. Why was he crying on her? He looked handsome even as tears streamed down his face. He wore a mask, which was an odd thing for a boy his age to do. He had short black hair that stood up. She reached out and touched him. The boy jumped and was frozen; just staring into her eyes.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her and she could feel what he felt. That was definitely not normal. He was feeling relief . . . immense relief and joy. She was extremely happy that he felt better.

"Raven . . . thank God you are finally awake. Do you know what happened?" he asked releasing her. He had called her Raven, but she had no recollection of that name.

"Um . . . are you talking to me because I do not remember who I am, or who you are at the moment." She replied sweetly. Her response though did not seem to make the young man happy. Instead he frowned and gingerly placed his hand against her face.

"You really don't remember who I am or who you are?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Your name is Raven. You are a Teen Titan, and I'm Robin," he said patiently. She looked down at her hands. She was quite pale . . . and her hair was purple. Was her name really Raven? She had no reason not to believe him and she even trusted him. He felt safe.

"Alright, so I'm Raven and you are Robin. How do I know you?" she asked.

"Well I am a Teen Titan too," Robin replied. That word meant nothing to Raven. She shifted feeling uncomfortable. She did not like the room she was in . . . it had a bad presence if a place could have such a thing. She focused on Robin instead.

"What is a Teen Titan? Why were you crying for me? Are we friends?" she questioned. He ran his fingers though his hair before answering. He was feeling nervous and a feeling she could not comprehend.

"The Teen Titans are superheroes. We help people. There are more of us . . . Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. I was crying because . . . I was worried about you," he answered. Raven knew he was holding back a reason. There was more to it.

"Do you know why I can feel what you are feeling?" she asked. He blushed slightly and Raven realized she must have over stepped a boundary. "I am sorry if I said something wrong I just do not remember anything."

"You didn't say anything wrong. You have powers. One of your abilities is that you are an empath and you can sense other's emotions . . . Raven I have to go get our friend Cyborg. He's medically trained and he'll examine you. I'm going to warn you, he is mostly a robot. He is a friend of yours so do not freak out when you see him. Will you be okay here?" Robin questioned. Raven nodded even though she felt reluctant for him to go.

The second he left she wished he had not. She hated the room she was in . . . and with Robin gone she had nothing to focus on. After a few minutes she could not take it anymore. Disconnecting herself from the machines Raven got out of the bed. Her feet buckled from underneath her and she tumbled to the floor. Using the wall for support she took a few hesitant steps as her body protested to every movement. However it was worth it so long as she left that room. She braced herself on the door frame and peered into a long hallway.

* * *

Sorry . . . Raven had to be hurt in order for her to lose her memory. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven stumbled into the hallway and looked about. No one was insight, so she felt safe at the moment. Was she in a hospital? She seemed to be wearing a long light blue gown. It was a nightgown to be precise. Leaning against the wall, Raven took a moment to examine herself. How long had she been asleep? There were some light scars on her back. Just a few small cuts and everything else seemed intact and normal. Only . . . there was a strange object protruding from her forehead.

She heard a movement up ahead and began to slowly walk in the direction of the noise. Perhaps it was her friend Robin or her other friend Cyborg. She was approaching a room with an open door. She could sense that someone was inside, but who? Using her . . . powers she could tell it was not Robin. He had a different feeling in her mind. This was someone new. Cautiously, she approached the door. Looking inside she saw a monster. It was a tall green creature with a sharp fang and pointy ears. Before, she realized it she had screamed and was backing up against the wall. The creature stopped rummaging around the room and looked up at her with a grin. He was going to eat her and there was nothing she could do. He began to approach and Raven fell to the floor crying.

"Raven, what is wrong?" he asked in a plainly human voice.

"Beast Boy, what have you done to her?" Robin screamed and ran to her side. Raven jumped into his arms and sobbed loudly. He stroked her hair and crooned soft hushing sounds.

"Me? I didn't do anything dude. She just walked into my room, screamed, and started crying. What's wrong with Raven?" the creature asked.

"She has no memory. Don't worry about it. Just go tell Star and have her avoid the clinic. You can come by after I've explained everything and she's calmer," Robin replied. He kissed her forehead and rocked her until she stopped crying. When she relaxed Raven could sense that the monster called Beast Boy had left, but there was another presence besides Robin. "Cyborg is here do you mind him examining you?" Robin asked in her ear. Raven nodded and lifted her head.

He was a tall . . . person. Most of his body was robot parts including one eye. The human part was of an African American male. He was smiling kindly and was standing quite still so he didn't startle her. She could sense concern coming from him and . . . affection. That was the emotion coming from Robin that she could not understand. Only this kind of affection was different. Raven was not certain how she knew . . . she just did. What Robin had felt seemed deeper. Something more then . . . she did not know. Robin was still holding her so she was not the least bit afraid when the robot named Cyborg knelt down next to her.

"Hi Raven. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Was that . . . person I screamed at a friend of mine," she asked him. The robot softly touched her head and felt around her skull for something.

"That was Beast Boy. You have to have lost your memory because you would never be frightened of anyone much let alone old grass-stain. He's a shape shifter meaning he can change into any animal. He is sort of your friend . . . you guys argue sometimes. Raven, do you have any pains?" he demanded in a serious tone.

"My head hurts and my body hurts to walk. Nothing too bad." she responded. Cyborg nodded.

"Let's get you back in the clinic and I'll give you something for the pain," he told her. Raven frowned. The clinic was the white room . . . she was defiantly not going back there.

"I don't like that room. Can I please go somewhere else?' she pleaded. Cyborg frowned and an internal war was going on by the look on his face.

"We can take her to her room," Robin chimed in. "It may even jog her memory. You can treat her in there can't you?"

Sighing, Cyborg replied, "Sure, let's take her to her room. You go on ahead while I get the medication." Giving a quick nod, Robin scooped Raven up into his arms and began caring her to her room. Raven was excited to see her room. It might give her clues about who she was.

* * *

What would someone with no memeory do upon seeing Beast Boy? Well I thought that a confused and frightened Raven might scream. If you are thinking she's acting a little too timid she'll get better. Waking up not knowing who you are must be a traumatic event. Besides it gives Robin the chance to play knight in shininy armor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

A little warning there is some minor Star bashing in this chapter. Just minor. Seriously I don't hate her she's just too easy of a target.

* * *

The sun filtered in through the shades walking Raven up from her restless dream. She sat up in her room. Or at least that's what her . . . teammates had called it. It had been three days since she woke from her two day coma. She was getting used to all her friends. There was Robin who made her feel safe, Cyborg the brotherly figure, Beast Boy the annoying and now as far from scary as any person could be, and finally Star the strange girl who seemed really. . . girly? She enjoyed their presence, but was saddened by them as well. They all wanted her to remember them and be the girl she used to be.

However, Raven was not sure she wanted to be that other girl. On her second day she had found her diary. It told her about her past, her struggles with her destiny and the eventual battle with her evil father. She read about how much she longed to join her friends, but feared showing them the real her. She had written of a time when her friend's emotions had gotten to her and she had blown up in their faces. She had learned about it all. The only thing she felt she had in common with the old Raven were her annoyance at all of beast Boy's jokes, love of tea and books, hate for all things pink, and her love for Robin.

During her second day awake, Robin had offered to show her around Jump City. He was kind, smart, and strong. He had borrowed Cyborg's car, which was a difficult task. He had shown her all of the important locations and building. Robin even took her to lunch and then brought her to a book store and waited patiently while she spent an hour and a half browsing books. She was not sure, but the feeling coming from him felt like . . . love. She was not certain she knew what it felt like from the outside. She knew how she felt and what Robin was feeling seemed quite similar. However, Raven wanted to be certain. She thought of asking Star because it seemed right . . . girl talk. But she and Robin apparently had dated a long time ago. Therefore, she had to go to Cyborg since Beast Boy seemed incapable of ever giving good advice.

She would talk to him after she got back from going to the "mall of shopping" with Star. Raven quickly dressed in some of the few normal clothes she had. She wore a black jean shirt, a dark blue tank top, a light blue low-cut hooded jacket, and black shoes. A moment later Star came to her door. Raven could sense the excitement and pure joy coming from her friend. Raven was happy that she could be so . . . happy. Raven thought she would personally shoot herself if she was so chipper all the time, but to each his own. Starfire knocked just as Raven opened the door.

Of course she looked perfect. Although perhaps she was wearing a little too much pink. Star also wore a skirt, but her shirt was hot pink and significantly shorter. She wore a long sleeved pale pink blouse, pink sandals, and a pink barrette finished off her outfit. She gasped at the sight of Raven's room. Looking back Raven smiled at her handy work. She hadn't made too many changes. She removed some of the creepy artifacts including the masks. She no longer had a dome over her bed, but a normal black backboard. She had the same midnight blue comforter and black sheets. She had added another bookshelf and a blue armchair for reading. It looked exactly how she felt . . . relatively normal with a splash of weird. Now she just needed the clothes to complete her transformation.

"Dear friend . . . your changing of the room is nice. I also like your non-hero clothes" Starfire muttered in her usual strange way. Raven smiled at her friend.

"You ready to go shopping?" she asked. Clasping her hands together in glee Star followed Raven out of the tower. "I am so happy you have agreed to his outing to the mall. You never wished to join me in the exchange of paper for goods before," Star rambled.

"A little shopping never killed anyone. Besides I need some clothes." Raven responded. She also intended to go to the bookstore. She had already completed the books she had purchased with Robin the other day.

* * *

Okay see Raven's back ot her usual self. This chapter a little dull focusing on her feeling. I promise more interesting stuff in the future. Really. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven dropped her five bags of clothes on the ground. She was exhausted and her feet ached. No wonder she never went shopping with Star at the mall. She thought back on her ironic statement of "shopping never killed anyone." Ha! One shopping trip with Star and you would never want to come within a hundred feet of a mall. Star had insisted upon trying on everything and then demanding from everyone in the store if it looked good. Shuttering, Raven swore to never enter that accursed building again . . . at least not with Starfire. But she had gotten several cool clothes out of the experience.

Now she had to go and ask Cyborg her dreaded question. He was probably working on his car. That was all he did with his spare time aside from playing video games with Beast Boy. Changing into comfortable sweatpants and an old tee-shirt Raven ventured towards the garage. On her way she ran into Robin. He smiled at her and blushed slightly. Raven felt her heart race upon seeing his face. He was immensely nervous she could sense it.

"Raven . . . can we talk . . . you know if you aren't busy?" he stuttered. Raven's face fell. What did he want to talk about?

"Um . . . I need to talk to Cyborg first. How about I come to your room when I'm done?" she asked him. Robin gave his signature silent nod and walked away. Raven watched him walk away and admired his . . . anatomy. Smiling like she had just found a hundred dollars on the ground, Raven walked briskly to the garage.

She found Cyborg where she thought she would . . . underneath his car working on it. She approached as loud as possible without sounding like a stampede. She had no desire to startle him. He didn't pause in his work only asked, "Hey, Rae what's up?" He was the only one who called her by that nickname.

"I just wanted to give you a hand . . . and talk," she responded trying to keep her emotion from her voice.

"Alright, talk, but could you first hand me a wrench?" he responded. Raven approached the toolbox and was pleased to learn that she actually knew what that was. Picking up the wrench, she knelt down and placed the wrench in his waving hand.

"Cyborg, do you know what love feels like?" she asked. A second later she heard a loud bang followed by an ever louder swear word. Then Cyborg rolled out from under the car with his arm placed protectively on his forehead. He was glaring at her in a panicked way.

"What? Why would you ask that?" he demanded sharply. Raven shrugged. She did not think he would freak out.

"I was wondering if what I'm feeling coming of of someone is love." She stated simply.

"I'm not in love . . . I don't love anyone. What ever you are empathing off me is wrong Raven," Cyborg stammered. Raven stared at him dumbfounded. He was awfully defensive unless . . .

"Well I was not talking about you. I was referring to another boy. But if you want to talk about something . . ." Raven trailed off. At the mention of a boy his face changed from panic to "who do I have to kill?"

"Love huh? Can I ask who?" he asked. Raven shook her head. "I figured. Well love is . . . complicated. It's a really intense feeling in your chest. Its just so intense it can sometimes hurt. Rae, do you love someone?" he asked sternly.

"Thanks Cyborg. You've actually been a great help," Raven said standing up from her crouched position. "If you ever want to talk about your feeling you know where to find me," she said walking away.

Just as she left the garage she could hear Cyborg yelling, "Wait! Raven, come back! I asked you a question. You better not like a boy. I'll kill him!" Raven loved her brotherly Cyborg. She felt untouchable and like she was drifting to heaven. The tower was silent as she headed towards Robin's room. They had to have a talk . . .

* * *

So I'm taking a small writing break. I need a moment away from this story. Well . . . what will Robin tell Raven. I'm telling you its not what you think . . or is it? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The name ROBIN on the door glared at Raven. She had been silently standing in front of his door for about five minutes. He was definitely inside and she could sense anxiety. Was what he was going to tell her bad? Maybe he figured out she liked him . . . Maybe she was wrong about what he was feeling. Why would he like her? He was so godlike . . . perfect. She should not have come. Raven was about to turn away and leave when his door burst open.

Robin stood in his door way with an unreadable expression. He had changed into his workout clothes of shorts and a white sleeveless top. The shirt clung to his chest revealing his magnificent abs. Raven wanted nothing more then to run away from him and avoid the whole conversation, but she knew she could not run forever. Robin ran his fingers through his hair. It was one of his nervous habits.

"Raven . . . I just wanted to have a little talk. Come in," he declared and moved his body so that she could pass him by.

To her recollection she had never been in his room . . . none of the Titans had. It was kind of sparse. There was a queen sized bed with a blue comforter. He also had a treadmill and various weights in one corner and a desk in another. The desk was the only messy part of the room. Raven could see files on what she assumed to be villains and old cases. Robin gestured for her to sit down on the bed, which Raven reluctantly did. He quietly closed the door before slowing walking over to his bed and sitting down next to her. Raven placed her hands on her lap.

"So . . . you wanted to talk to me," she reminded him. Robin laughed softly.

"I'm just concerned about you. I haven't seen you meditating a lot since you woke up. You might not know this but you need to meditate to keep your powers under control," Robin stammered. Raven's heart dropped. That's what he wanted to ask? Couldn't he have just said that in the hall when he had seen her earlier? Raven turned to him with an angry glare.

"I do not need to meditate that frequently Robin. You might not know this, but I have perfect control over my emotions. Have you not noticed that I can laugh and smile now occasionally?" she demanded. Robin's eyes widened in surprise and Raven could feel shock and hurt emotions coming form him.

"Now that you mention it . . . since when could you safely show emotions?" he demanded.

"Since we defeated Trigon," she responded. Robin's whole body froze.

"Raven . . . do you have your memory back?"

"Er . . . no. I just know that from my diary. I found it and read it. It was quite informative about myself. I had one entry where I said that I realized that I could show emotion. I didn't tell you guys because it . . . was a little too much to deal with. I was still a little shocked about the whole Trigon thing." Raven rambled. Robin shifted on the bed so that he was facing her and Raven mimicked his movement.

"Diary, huh? Could I read it some time?" he asked devilishly. Raven's glare deepened to horror.

"No you can't . . . and if I ever catch you I'll teleport you to Antarctica." Raven responded coldly. She wasn't certain she could do it, but if Robin read her diary she would find a way. "Robin was that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No," Robin declared and began to examine his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me tomorrow."

"Just you . . . and me?" was all Raven could manage in response.

"Yeah . . ."

"Is this a date?"

"Only if you want it to be," Robin responded and finally looked up into her eyes. Then there was that feeling again coming from both of them. Raven could feel butterflies in stomach. She got up off the bed.

"Okay . . . it's a date. How about seven? You pick the movie," she declared before walking quickly out.

* * *

okay . . . so I guess that I didn't need a break. Well . . . hope you like. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The day of her date with Robin had crept by slowly for Raven. It was agonizingly slow . . . like watching paint dry or spending the whole day watching Beast Boy play video games. She had been so nervous that after breakfast she spent her remaining time in her room desperately trying to get her mind off the date. But finally it was six fifty and Robin would come get her in ten minutes. At the moment he was anxiously pacing in the hallway outside her door.

Raven looked over her outfit one last time. She was quite pleased with it . . . She wore a short lavender jumped with a black long-sleeved top underneath. She also had on black tights and dressy black heals with a lavender bow on top. She had even curled her hair. Not the tight spirals, but rather the soft gently twisting curls. She dabbed on some clear lip gloss before Robin knocked. Raven opened her door and smiled at her . . . date.

Robin looked handsome. He was dressed in a blue sweater, dark jeans, and chocolate brown boots. Instead of his mask he had on sunglasses. Raven wondered why he always wore a mask . . . she also wanted desperately to remove his sunglasses. He was holding a small bundle of forget-me-nots. He handed them to her in a shy manner.

"You look beautiful," he told her. His voice was full of honesty and was a little huskier then usual.

"Thank you Robin . . . you look good too. The flowers are beautiful," she said and gave him a quick chaste hug. He smelled incredibly good. "Let me put them in a vase . . . do you know where I can find a vase?"

"No I don't, but you could just use a glass from the kitchen," Robin offered. Raven nodded and headed towards the kitchen with Robin walking quickly at her side. "They are you favorite flowers right? You told me that once . . ." he asked. Raven looked down at the small delicate blue flowers. If they had not been her favorite before they were now.

"They are my favorite flowers," she responded just as they entered the brightness of the kitchen. Beast Boy and Star strolled in just as Raven pulled out a glass cup.

"Why are you dressed up?" Beast Boy demanded of Robin.

"We are going out to the movies," Robin replied. Raven knew he wanted to avoid questions. She was just happy he was being interrogated instead of her. Raven took her time filling the glass with water.

"Cool . . . let me just get dressed," Beat Boy said excitedly.

"How glorious!" Star squealed.

"No, you are not going. Raven and I are going . . . alone." Robin said curtly. His statement was met with a moment of utter silence.

"Wait you two are going together? Is it a date?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven turned when she sensed immense sadness coming from Star. She was frowning and her eyes seemed glossy.

"We're going on a date. You do understand the concept?" Raven joked with Beast Boy. For the first time he was speechless. Robin was relieved that she had finally come to his aide.

"Oh . . . I am most happy for you. I shall be in my room if anyone wishes to reach me," Star said sadly and flew out of the room. Sighing, Raven turned to Robin. He was unhappy that Star was hurt as was she.

"Robin, I'm going to go talk to Star. I'll be out in a minute okay?" she told him. Robin nodded slowly and gave her a forced smile. She could hear Beast Boy rattling off a series of questions to Robin was she left.

Walking to Star's room Raven prepared a speech. She knew they had never been real close before from her diary. However, she considered the strange girl a friend so she wanted to comfort her. Raven was not sure what she could say that would make it better. After all, her memory of the girl was only four days old . . .

* * *

Yep another chapter . . . hope you liked it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven knocked patiently on Star's door. She could hear soft crying on the other side. She put on her game face when movement in the room could be detected. Star opened her door with a sad expression. She had managed to wipe the tears from her eyes, but it was evident she had been crying.

"Star . . . what is wrong?" Raven asked her alien friend. Star gave her a poor excuse of a smile.

"I am fine dear friend, Raven . . ." Star lied. Raven sighed. This was not going to be as easy as she thought.

"Star, I know that I have lost my memory and you probably think that these feelings for Robin are new. I kept a dairy so I know that I have had strong feelings for him . . . for quite some time. This is not casual for me at all. I do not know exactly how strongly he feels for me, but Robin asked me out because he wanted to. I want you to be okay with this, Star," Raven declared desperate for her friend to understand. "Robin makes me happy," she offered. Star's face change from sadness to contemplation.

"I did not realize you felt that way for, Robin. I can see you are happy, which makes me happy. My feelings for him are in the past, so please go and enjoy your date with Robin." Star responded. Raven could feel that she felt better . . . Star was not one hundred percent, but that would come with time. Raven shocked Star by giving her a quick hug.

"I have my communicator on if you need me . . ." Raven told Star releasing her from her grip. Apparently, the old Raven didn't do hugs. It was not too bad . . . showing your friends the occasional sign of affection.

"Thank you dear friend . . . do you think when you come back if its not too late that you can tell me of your date. You know . . . the girl talk?" Raven smiled. She was hoping that she would have something to talk about after this date.

"Sure Star, I would like that. I've got to go thought because we have to get to our movie," Raven said as she briskly walked towards the main room.

Hearing shouting, Raven ran the rest of the way. She came upon a comical scene. Cyborg had Robin in a corner blaring questions off at him. Beast Boy was sitting not too far watching the events unfold while tossing popcorn in his mouth. Raven sighed when she realized that there was no attack, only an overly concerned Cyborg.

"What are you doing man? Since when do you even like Raven?" Cyborg demanded on the top of his lungs.

"For a while . . ." Robin declared.

"What are your plans? Are you serious because so help me if you break my little sister's heart!"

"I'm just going on a date with her. I don't want to ever break her heart, Cyborg. You know that!" Robin yelled back.

"Are you in love with her man?"

"That's none of your business. That's between Raven and I," Robin hissed. Raven walked into the room and coughed loudly to get the boy's attention. Cyborg who had by now grabbed Robin's shirt let go immediately and took a few hesitant steps away from her date.

"I talked to Star," Raven told Robin strolling over to where he stood dumbfounded. She locked arms with him and began to steer him away from his interrogator and the gawking Beast Boy. "She's fine with this. Cyborg, thanks for keeping Robin entertained while I was gone. Don't wait up everyone!" she called behind her as she and Robin headed down to the garage.

As soon as they were gone, Raven released Robin. He was still in a little shock and she wanted to give him a moment to collect himself. After a few minutes he turned to her with a board smile. Raven wanted to keep him that way forever . . . smiling. Instead of going to his motorcycle, Robin walked over to the passenger side of the T car and held it open for her.

Climbing in she said to him, "Wow, I didn't think Cyborg would lend you his car." Robin shut her door and walked around to the driver side. He got in and started the car before responding.

"He said that he was not going to let his little sister ride on my death trap with two wheels. His words not mine . . . but I'm happy he lent me the car. I don't want you on my motorcycle either." Robin told her as he began backing out.

* * *

Maybe next capter we'll actually get to the date . . but I make no promises. Anyways I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful comments. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven stood next to Robin at the movie theatre. She loved her life so far despite the lack of memory. She was grinning like a small child with a lollypop. Of course being with Robin was way better then some stupid candy. She glanced at the list of movies . . . a new horror film was out, a few action films, two romantic comedies, and a kid's film.

"So . . . how does Greenville Horror sound?" Robin asked her. Raven glared back at him mortified. Was he seriously considering a horror film?

"Robin . . . I read about the whole Scary Movie thing. I turned the whole tower into a horror film itself. I don't think these innocent customers want the Raven experience," she stammered. Robin placed his arm protectively around her shoulder. That was . . . smooth.

"Come on Raven nothing will happen to you. It's just a movie remember." He prodded. Raven shook her head.

"I know I told you that you could pick the movie so . . . pick a different one," she said calmly. His arm wrapped around her was making her mind more then a little foggy. They were quickly approaching the ticket booth.

"Okay how about . . . Agent Murphy?" Robin offered in place of the horror film. A spy action movie sounded okay.

"Sure," Raven replied just as the ticket booth was free. Robin walked up to the red headed teen boy and requested two for the movie. Raven followed Robin to the concession stand.

"What to you want and don't say nothing either." Robin said sternly. Raven's mouth popped open astonished. That's exactly what she had been intending to say. Robin gave her a Cheshire cat smile. "I know you Raven . . . so what treat am I buying you," he asked glancing up at the menu.

"Um . . . Raisinets and a water," Raven finally told her date. He gave her a strange look in response.

"I'm a Snowcaps man myself. But Raisinets . . . that's as close to health food as you can get at a theatre . . . don't even get me started on the water," he joked. Raven gave Robin a quizzical look.

"You're making fun of me? You like Snowcaps for God's sake!" Raven said in a mock angry manner. Robin smiled and took her hand in his. Raven completely forgot what they were talking about.

"Well . . . do you hate me now that you know my dark secret love for Snowcaps. . . or do you still like me," he demanded.

"Of course I still like you. Of all things to change your mind about a person that's not it," Raven responded and gasped when she realized what she had said. She had just openly admitted to having feelings for him. Robin's grip and her hand tightened for a moment before he relaxed.

"So . . . you _do_ like me?" Robin asked with an innocent voice.

"I figured it would be obvious by now . . ." Raven stammered feeling nervous. There was one person ahead of them now in line.

"That's good to know. I like you too Raven," Robin told her just as it was their turn to order. Robin sounded like he was high when he told the young girl at the counter, "One coke, one water, Raisinets, and Snowcaps please."

Raven was completely spaced out from the concession stand until they took their seat. Robin liked her . . . and had admitted it. She kind of had figured he did, but hearing it come out of his mouth was . . . wonderful. The opening credits came on the screen and Raven looked down at their intertwined hands.

* * *

Fluff chapter . . . arn't they cute? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven and Robin walked along the beach before the tower. Raven had abandoned her shoes and socks to walk in the sand and allow the water to splash her feet. Cautiously picking her way along the rocks, Raven chose a large smooth rock and sat down. A second later Robin joined her side. The stars twinkled like a thousand of tinny diamonds up in the sky. The moon was full and decorated the world in its silvery likeness. A soft wind blew their way making Raven shiver. Never letting an opportunity pass him by, Robin pulled Raven into his arms for . . . warmth. Raven never wanted this night to end.

"I had a great time," she finally told him and turned to look at his expression. Robin was wearing a satisfied grin.

"Yeah . . . me too," he purred and ran his fingers up and down her arm in a slow sensual manner leaving a trail of Goosebumps from his touch. Raven gently placed her head on his shoulder and breathed in his wonderful cologne. "We should do this again . . . on a more frequent basis," Robin muttered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head while his arm snaked past her arm to wrap itself around her waist. Raven could definitely get used to this.

"I would like that," Raven told Robin in a soft hushed voice. She was afraid that any moment now she was going to wake up and realize this was just a very cleverly deceptive dream. Robin's hand went to her face in a tender feathery light touch that started from her cheek down to her chin. He tilted her face upwards and leaned in ever so slightly. Raven could feel his breath of her face and she wanted nothing more then for him to close the distance between their lips. In a slow maddening pace, Robin leaned closer and closer to Raven. Just as they were about to kiss, a loud chirping sound emitted from Robin's communicator.

The moment was gone the second Robin flipped open his communicator and asked what the trouble was. Raven tried not to let her anger get the best of her . . . because that was never a good thing. However, she vowed in her mind to punish the evil villain who interrupted her almost kiss. Snapping his communicator shut Rabin gave her a rueful look with his eyes lingering hungrily on her lips.

"There's been a break in at the City Bank. Looks like the criminals are ordinary humans. Could you teleport us to the tower?" Robin asked. Nodding Raven summoned her power and a moment later they were in the main room of the tower. Raven and Robin quickly went their separate ways. He went to his room to change while Raven retreated to her own room.

Stripping her date clothes off, Raven pulled on the dark leotard outfit and put on her cape. Fighting crime was the last thing she had wanted to do tonight. The first time she went out to fight evil after loosing her memory had not gone so good. She had forgotten how to say that phrase that invoked her powers, which left her a sitting duck for the Hive as her teammates had called them. The one called Jinx had nearly killed her, but Robin had come to the scene just in time to push her out of the way of Jinx's spell. Pulling on her shoes Raven ran out of her room and sprinted to the main room. Robin was already dressed somehow and was pacing in an annoyed manner. Raven could feel immense irritation coming from him and she smiled. He was just as pissed as she was that their date was interrupted. Cyborg was standing behind Robin glaring at him menacingly. Beast Boy was sitting Indian-style on the couch rocking in anticipation. The only person not to arrive was Star. However, a moment later she appeared.

"There has been a break in the City Bank everyone. The criminals are human and powerless. They are armed with machine guns however. So let's wrap this up quickly and safely," Robin instructed before taking the lead out of the building. Raven soon caught up to him anxious to get to the crime scene. She had some criminal's noses to break.

* * *

Its a little short . . . sorry. Well enjoy and thanks again for your wonderful comments! Keep them comming 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven got out of the T Car in front of the bank. It was an official looking building comprised of marble and other expensive materials. The police had already arrived and had put spotlights on the bank in an attempt to blind the criminals to their doings. Raven watched as Robin walked over to the Chief of Police to notify him of their doings. Raven itched to fight and have the feeling of flesh yielding to her fist. After a quick exchange Robin came to stand in front of his team carrying a blueprint to the bank. Using the hood of the T Car everyone crowded around Robin for instructions.

"Okay, here is the safe," he declared pointing to a large room behind the clerk's desks. "Raven can you teleport us in here?" he asked pointing to a small office in front of the clerk's desks. Hopefully it would provide them cover while they accessed the locations of the gun wielding bad guys. Raven gave a quick nod to affirm that she could do that. "Our first goal is to disarm them. We don't need any trips to the emergency room guys. Then, carefully take them down. We don't want them to end up in critical care either. Everyone watch each other's backs and be careful. Any questions?" Robin asked and looked each of them dead in the eye. His question was met with silence meaning everyone understood.

"Let's get this over with," Cyborg declared. Taking a deep breath Raven wrapped her friend's in her black powers and a moment later they were in a small office.

Light filtered in from the spotlights giving the room some illumination. The landing had not been perfect since Beast Boy had materialized dangling dangerously over the edge of the desk in the room. Fortunately, Star had caught him and gently lowered him to the ground without and noise. Cyborg's left foot had landed in a trash bin. Raven and Robin stood side by side. Raven sent her leader and apologetic glance for the bad landing and gained a smile in response. Then Raven heard them, the criminals. She moved slightly out of the cover of the office to peer out the door.

There were three armed men. One was scanning the room in a nervous manner. His hands were clutching the gun tightly. That was no good . . . he would be the first to shoot. The other two men were loading bundles of money from the safe to large black duffle bags. Their guns swung on their shoulder by a strap. Raven retreated back into the room and gestured to Robin with three fingers that they were dealing with only three criminals. He gave a quick nod before giving the signal to move out. Raven rushed out from the office and headed for the guard. He only hesitated a moment before point the gun at her chest.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she yelled and a barrier of black power formed before her and her friends shielding them from the rain of bullets from his machine gun. Robin jumped over her barrier and landed on the guard's chest knocking him out with a swift punch. Beast Boy turned into a python and grabbed another criminal in a death grip. The last one's eyes widened in horror and he shot directly as Raven who dodged the shot. Then she did something unexpected to her teammates. Instead of using her powers, Raven went after the villain with her fists.

Raven released her angry out on the young man who cried out in pain after she hit him with blow after blow. His eyes were furious that a girl was beating him and in desperation he struck back hitting Raven across the cheek in a full strength. Raven picked herself up and did a roundhouse kick to the guy on his chest. The guy landed on the cold marble floor with an audible groan. A second later, Robin stepped in to handcuff the guy. When he had finished he looked up at her with an expression of utter respect.

"I didn't know you could fight like that. Did you always hold back during the training sessions?" he asked her. Raven shrugged. She honestly had no idea. She just had wanted to work out her frustration. These assholes after all had interrupted her perfect night. Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy escorted the criminals to the waiting cop cars. Robin walked over to Raven and his hand hovered over her cheek, but did not touch the tender skin.

"I have an ointment in my room that will fix the swelling and keep that from bruising," he told her. "Are you okay?" Raven nodded silently, but she was not entirely certain of the answer. She had that feeling you get when you know that there is something you are trying to remember and it is on the tip of your tongue, but you can't quite get at it.

"Let's go home," she told him.

* * *

Lession learned . . . don't interupt Raven's date cuz she'll kick your butt! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Everyone was tired and contemplating some much needed down time. Raven gazed out of the window at the passing city. The night life was in full swing since it was approaching ten o'clock. People were dressed up ready to go to clubs or a late movie. It made Raven smile, but at the same time she felt a deep loss in her chest. She wanted her memory back more then anything in the world. At first she had welcomed the loss of her past. However, now she just felt like she was missing an integral part of who she was. Good things had come from the accident that took her memory . . . like her date with Robin. But, she wanted who she was back.

Raven silently wiped away her tears as the T Car pulled into the tower garage. She pulled her hood up over her face before exiting the car. Raven did not want anyone to know that she had been crying. The weary heroes shuffled up to the main room. Beast Boy instantly went to the refrigerator to make a snack, Cyborg turned on the TV, and Star plopped down on the couch next to Cyborg. Robin was standing uncertainly near the couch evidently contemplating what to do. Raven turned and headed towards her room.

Retreating to her room, Raven rummaged her closet for some comfortable clothes. She found some soft cotton black shorts and put on a plain gray tee-shirt. Raven glanced at her reflection as she put her hair up into a ponytail. Her cheek was still red . . . if she didn't do something about it she was certain it was going to bruise. She had not yet figured out the trigger for her healing powers and neither did her friends. If she ever learned out all her powers she was going to write a manual to herself in case something like this happened again. Then she sensed him outside her door. Robin was concerned. Sighing, Raven went to open the door.

"Are you okay Raven?" he asked her. It was evident that he knew she wasn't okay so she decided not to pretend otherwise. He was her friend right? Perhaps he was even more . . . which meant she could talk to him right?

"I'm just . . . a little sad," she responded honestly. Robin's face didn't betray the shock of her statement, but his emotions did. He was surprised that she had given him the information. "I want my memory back," she whispered. Robin's face went from serious to a softer sympathetic expression.

"Raven . . . I'm sure your memory will return. Cyborg said that it was probably just a matter of time," he told her and brought his hand up to her face and caressed the side that had not been hit. "Why don't you come over to my room and we'll put the ointment on?" he suggested. Rave nodded and silently followed him.

Raven sat on his bed while Robin rummaged around his desk looking for the ointment. The more time she spent with him alone the better she felt. Something about his presence gave her an immense feeling of calmness. Finally, finding the alleged miracle ointment he kneeled down in front of her and unscrewed the cap.

"I'm sad that our date ended so soon," Ravel told him as he squirted some white cream on the tips of his fingers. He tenderly began to message the ointment on her cheek. The pain immediately subsided and was replaced with a cool soothing feel.

"Well . . . the night is still young. There aren't any criminals demanding our attention at the moment so who says that it has to be over?" he asked. Rising, Robin walked over to his towels that hung on the back of his door to wipe off his hands. Raven smiled broadly.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" she demanded and stood from his bed. Robin broke out into an evil grin. He was planning something purely evil and mischievous.

"How about we have a little fighting session? I want to see if you can kick my butt after that little display tonight." Robin said with a cocky grin. He just wanted to prove that he was stronger. Well Raven just had to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

"Sure Boy Wonder if you think you can handle me," she declared and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his chest in a seductive manner. She knew he had never seen this side of her before. His eyes widened in shock. "I'm not sure you can handle me . . . and I'm going to admit that I don't fight fair."

"No," he murmured, "You don't fight fair. Just let me change and I will meet you in the training room," Robin offered. Raven smiled and strolled out of his room.

* * *

Yeah another chapter. Poor Raven when will she get her memory back? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for the reviews! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven was stretching in the training room when Robin walked in. She stopped what she was doing to admire his body. He was the perfect image of a man . . . like an Abercrombie and Fitch model only Robin was darker. Not dark like she was . . . it was more like a rugged darkness. He reminded her of warm summer thunderstorms. There was warmth to him, yet there was also the immense power of the storm. Robin had changed from his uniform to more appropriate white wife beater and black sweatpants. He gave her a faint smile before stretching out.

The training room was probably the largest room in the whole tower. It was also known as Robin's second home. When someone wanted to find him there were two places that were to be checked. The first being the crime room and the second of course was the training room. They had the best equipment and there was even a simulation room that could calculate the speed of their responses and heart rate. In the center was a large matted area for martial arts and hand to hand combat. Raven stepped onto the soft mat to get acquainted with the feel of it under her feet. Glancing behind her she found Robin staring at her.

"What?" she demanded. Boy Wonder simply gave her his usual knowing smile. Raven loved and hated that smile. It told her that he knew her . . . really knew her. It made her go weak in the knees though, which she hated. How could he affect her so with only a smile?

"Oh, nothing . . . I was just thinking you look cute that's all," he replied and casually strolled over to her. Raven felt her whole body blush at his statement. She turned her back to him to regain her composure.

"You aren't by any chance trying to distract me because you think I might actually kick your butt are you?" she declared and turned to face him. Robin took a fighting stance and Raven moved back a few feet before mimicking his posture.

"You beat me? Ha," he stated just before lunging for her. Robin tried to kick her thigh which probably would have sent her tumbling to the floor. However Raven used one arm to block his kick and the other to push off him to gain some space. Robin regained his balance and his eyes narrowed in on her. Raven smiled inwardly. She had told him she did not fight faire so it was time to pull out her big guns.

"So, you think I'm cute," she demanded with the smoothest voice she could command. Robin blinked in surprise and in that moment Raven attacked. She actually landed a punch to the chest before Robin pushed her off and flipped out of the way before she could attack again. He was visibly surprised when he stood.

"I did say you are cute, but deadly combat fighter no. With your magic you are undefeatable . . . but Raven lets be serious hand to hand fighting is my expertise," Robin replied. Robin was feeling threatened. Perhaps she had a chance after all. Especially after what she was about to do.

"Cute, huh? How about sexy?" Raven questioned as she lifted up her tee-shirt to reveal a black tank top underneath. She tossed the tee-shirt to the side. By the look of lust on his face Raven wagered he found her extremely sexy. She also could tell he was incredibly distracted. Not giving it a second thought, Raven once again attacked only this time she fell to the floor and used her feet to sweep him off his feet. Raven rolled out of his reach and got up before he could counter attack. "Robin . . . I do believe you are falling for me," Raven said with mirth in her voice. Robin laid on the mat for a moment before picking himself up in a dignified manner. Raven could sense that he was not angry at all that she had gotten the best of him. He was feeling admiration with a deep undercurrent of desire. His emotions coupled with her own were making concentrating fairly difficult for her.

"That was cheating," he growled playfully before running full speed to her. Raven tried to kick him, however Robin grabbed her leg and pined her to the ground. It took a few moments for Raven to realize the position they were in. Robin had her hands pinned on either side of her head and her legs were straddling him.

* * *

New chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Her heart was going to explode right out of her chest. She was going to die because she could not breathe. Raven stared up into Robin's eyes and he gazed into her own. She knew in that moment that he loved her and the feeling pierced her to her very soul. He released her arms and then pulled her hair out of her ponytail to run his finger through it. Raven's hands acted on their own will and clutched him tightly to her body. Robin smiled at her reaction, but he seemed worried.

"What is it?" Raven asked him wanting to smooth the expression of his face. Robin sighed and began to get up, but Raven would not allow it. She grabbed his back and yanked him back down to her. "I was not finished with you . . ." she teased.

"Raven . . . I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I'm not sure that if you had your memory that you would want us to be doing this," he muttered and let his voice trail off.

"Is that what this is about? You think that I did not like you before? I know for a fact that I have had feelings for you for a long time. In fact . . . I have been in love with you since you went to hell for me and saved me from my father," Raven told him. She was no longer afraid of her feelings. Robin was stunned for a moment or two but then that smile appeared on his face. Not the cocky one, but the genuine happy smile.

"You have no idea how long I yearned to hear you say those words. Do you know how much you mean to me? I love you with every fiber of my being," he declared. Then Robin did something Raven never thought he would do in a million years. He slowly lifted his fingers to the material of his mask and removed it from his face. Raven was rewarded with the most stunning blue eyes. He had to love her . . .

"Your eyes are beautiful," Raven told him. Robin chuckled and planted gossamer kisses on each of her eyelids.

"They aren't nice as yours. I swear I could get lost in those violet eyes of yours." As if to prove his point, Robin gazed into her eyes. Then he leaned in towards her face. Raven could feel their warm breath mingling. They were finally going to kiss. Then Robin's lips touched her with the slightest pressure.

There was a loud pop sound followed by Robin flying through the air to land a few feet away from Raven. As for Raven, she laid on the ground completely motionless. In a panic, Robin rushed to her side and lifted her off the ground. Raven held her hand to her head as if in pain.

"Good God, Boy Blunder that was some kiss," Raven told him as the last of the stars faded and her vision returned to normal. Robin who was patting her back gently stopped.

"You have not called me that since you woke up without your memory," Robin pointed out. Then it hit her . . . she remembered everything. All of the bad and all of the good. Raven had it all back, her blessed memory. She even remembered the life she had been leading after the accident. She also recalled her recent declaration of love to Robin and his returned feelings. She was amazed what a little lack of a past and memory can do to utterly change your life, and she couldn't be happier. Raven let out a yelp of glee and wrapped her arms around Robin.

"I have my memory back! I remember everything. You have no idea how terrible it felt not to remember who I was. I'm me again!" Raven exclaimed. She turned to Robin sharply. "Ask me anything from before the accident and I'll give you an answer," she requested as if to prove it was really back. Robin's eyebrow quirked up in question.

"Okay . . . what was the exact moment that you knew you love me?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I love you?" she asked. When his face faltered Raven laughed softly and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh that's right; I do love you with my whole heart. I think I knew when you carried me out of hell. That was a very brave thing you did for me." she told him. Robin kissed her neck and a shiver ran down her spine.

"And I would do it again just to get you back," Robin promised.

* * *

I have some bad news. Just as a warning the next chapter is the last one for this story. Thank you again for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Okay so this is not going to be the last chapter. I'm not sure how long what I want to do will take so . . . it might end next chapter or the one after that. I'm sorry about that but you'll hust have to be surprized when you see the the words "The End" in one of the documents.

* * *

Raven could not believe her life. It was more then she could ever hope for. She was no longer alone and she never had to run and hide herself from her friends anymore. She slept peacefully and always woke up with a smile on her face every morning and it was all because of him. Robin was her everything but specifically, he was her boyfriend of six months. After she had regained her memory they had done the casual dating for a month before Robin told her it was not working and that he wanted to be her boyfriend.

Raven checked herself out in the mirror and was astonished at the changes. It was uncommon for a faint smile to not be seen on her face. Her hair was even longer now almost to her butt. Robin refused to let her cut it because he loved to run his fingers through it. Raven was inclined to let it grow but there had to eventually be a stop to it. She could not be the Rapunzel of the Titans after all. It also seemed to be the target of villains recently. She would have to go with Star to get it cut. If Robin found out he would probably go to every hair cutters in Jump and steal all of their scissors. Raven sighed and brushed her hair back.

She was wearing a short little black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and clung to her body in an alluring manner. She had donned on some sexy black stilettos that had a black ribbon that laced up her leg like ballerina shoes. The only flash of color was the blue necklace Robin had given her for their three month anniversary. It was the letter "R" in cursive with a small silver heart dangling from the bottom of the "R." Robin had told her it represented their love since both their names started with an R. Since he had given her the necklace it had not left her neck.

Raven could sense him outside her room and butterflies began to swarm in her stomach. She wondered if she could ever get used to him. Would she one day wake up and not be amazed at his love or have her heart stop for a moment upon seeing him? She was beginning to think not. Raven opened the door without him ever having to knock. She stared at him for a few moments and he started right back both taking in the other's appearance.

Robin was clad in black dress pants and a dark blue sweater that she had bought him. Raven smiled upon seeing the sweater. It was possibly her favorite because it looked so good on him . . . you know ripoffable. He was wearing his sunglasses, but Raven knew they would come off the second they were alone. Robin held out a small bouquet of forget-me-nots and Raven thought back to their first date. To thank him, Raven pulled his lips down to hers and thoroughly kissed him. Robin's arms went to her waist and pulled her closer so that their whole bodies were touching. Raven pushed him off before she was tempted to yank him into her room and forgo the romantic dinner.

"Thank you for the flowers and happy anniversary." Raven told him and inhaled the flower's scent deeply. It was mostly to get the smell of his intoxicating collogue out of her head. She turned and placed them in the waiting vase on her dresser. Robin always brought her flowers on these dates. Her vase never seemed to empty and she loved it.

"Happy anniversary to you too. By the way, I love that dress it very . . . well when I come up with a word that adequately describes it I'll tell you." Robin told her with his eyes taking in the silky black material.

"I thought you would like it," Raven told him and intertwined her hand with his.

As they approached the living room it was apparent that the others were gearing up to watch a movie . . . a scary movie. Raven thanked God for dates because she was going to get out of watching one of Beast Boy's horror movies. Upon noticing the pair of birds, their teammates smiled. Nothing had really changed in their team dynamic. The only thing that changed was that Raven spent more time with them and she was obviously happier. That fact seemed to have made the other's happier as well.

Cyborg got off the couch and walked over to Robin to hand him to keys to the T-Car. There was an agreement between the two that Raven would never get on Robin's motorcycle. Raven personally thought the idea of a motorcycle being in any shape or form a threat to her was laughable. Did they forget that she fought criminals and villains on a daily basis? Besides, she could fly.

"Have fun you guys," Cyborg declared and gave Raven's arm a friendly pat.

"We will," Robin told him as he and Raven left.

* * *

Hope you liked this one cuz I did. As always, thank you for the reviews. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven and Robin walked hand-in-hand through the park after their dinner. Everything about their anniversary had been perfect. They went to a really fancy restaurant that even had a dance floor with a live band. Robin had insisted upon dancing a slow song with her, which Raven was grateful now that he did.

"Did you have a good time?" Robin asked her. Raven nodded happily.

"It was perfect. I don't think tonight could not get any better," she declared fully convinced in her statement. However from the wicked expression on Robin's face she had a feeling she was wrong.

"You sure about that?" he demanded. Raven smiled. She would play along with his game because she was usually happy that she did.

"Well . . . what do you have in mind that could possibly make it better?" she demanded. Robin's grin widened if that was possible. One second Raven was walking peacefully and the next she was in his arms leaning perilously backwards. If Robin's firm arms had not been wrapped around her she would certainly be on her butt. He began kissing her neck, which made Raven shutter all over. His kisses began to trail slowly upwards until he reached her lips. Raven gasped in pleasure as his lips descended on hers and demanded that she respond. After a few minutes Robin released her and placed her once more on her feet.

"How was that? Is the night better now?" he asked innocently. Raven smiled in response.

"Well that was not half bad, but I think you'll have to do better then that to top off that fabulous dinner," she responded hoping it would push him to finishing what he had just started. However, Robin's face sobered up into a serious one and he did something Raven had not expected. With love for her gleaming in his eyes Robin slowly got down on one knee before her and took her hands into his own.

"Raven . . . I have known you most of my life. I feel that no matter what happens to me I will be fine so long as you are by my side. You are the reason that I sleep peacefully at night now, and you are the reason I feel so alive. I was lost until you found me. Raven, you saved my life and I want nothing more then to place my life in your hands for the rest of my days. Raven would you make me that happiest man on earth and marry me?" he announced. After he asked his question Robin reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Raven gasped before he even opened it. When he did though she thought she was going to faint. It was not an immensely large diamond because he knew her better then that. It was simple and for that it was stunning. There was a single circular diamond set into a modest white gold band. Two diamond shaped sapphires flanked the diamond. Raven stood there for a few minutes just staring at the ring too much in shock to do anything else.

"Raven . . . its customary to give the guy an answer to that kind of question," Robin said nervously. The immense wave of fear coming from him snapped her out of her daze.

"Oh God Robin . . . this is so beautiful. Of course I'll marry you," Raven responded. As soon as she was done Robin swept her into his arms and began to plant kisses all over her body. He placed her ring firmly on her hand before they headed back to the tower.

"So are you going to tell the others or am I? Robin asked his fiancée. Raven smiled evilly.

"Neither, we are going to wait and see how long it takes them to notice I'm wearing an engagement ring." Raven told him and took his hand. "By the way this totally made tonight better," Robin laughed at her statement.

"Well I would hope so," he declared and kissed her hair. "So . . . how many kids are we going to have?" Robin demanded. Raven groaned.

"Lets get through the ceremony before we start talking about kids. However, I was thinking two. You know one boy and one girl."

"I was thinking six is a nice number," Robin shot back. Raven winced just thinking about the pain of having that many kids.

"Sure we'll have six. I'll carry the first two and you can have the rest."

* * *

The End! Was that not the fluffiest chapter ever? I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me! 


End file.
